1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for generating digital content, and more particularly, to a method for generating digital content by combining a variety of photos and texts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of large-sized displays has rapidly increased, and a variety of devices implementing large-sized displays such as electronic blackboards, electronic tables, and the like have been developed.
In many cases, the large-sized displays are not accompanied with separate input devices, but rely on built in touch screens which operate to receive user selection. For example, an electronic blackboard or electronic table receives user commands through the user touching the touch screen.
Increasingly, displays receive input through touch screens only as the devices such as tablets or full-touch mobile phones implementing touch screens have increasingly been made available.
However, as the use of various display devices implementing touch screens is becoming more common, users are frequently required to make and use content using only a touch screen.
Accordingly, a method is necessary, which allows a user to make content on a display apparatus implementing a touch screen with ease.